


Kissing the Homies For the Good of Roselia

by TheShinySword



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lisa is very tired, Lots of kissing, Or perhaps... this is the smartest Yukina, There is no smart Yukina in this, mentions of lisarei, mentions of mocachisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: When Yukina learns of the fabled "homie kiss" from Ran, she knows it must be the secret to take Roselia to new heights.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 33
Kudos: 136





	Kissing the Homies For the Good of Roselia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sekundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my buddy 2 months late. Thanks for coming into my life and doing what no one else could, teaching me that Yukina is a top tier Bandori character on account of kind of being a moron. I hope my first time writing form her POV was worth the wait.

It wasn’t uncommon to run into Ran Mitake and her band after practice. Despite the hundreds of girl bands flocking to the small strip of live houses Yukina considered a place that existed, her schedule seemed to align quite frequently with a very small handful of those bands. Perhaps that was simply a side effect of Roselia’s rigorous practice schedule. Still, it was always pleasant to see Ran outside of school, chatting with Moca—who Yukina finally remembered as someone other than Lisa’s co-worker with the excellent taste in cat related clothing.

Yukina began to cross CiRCLE’s lobby so they could exchange their customary curt “hello” before walking away in separate directions. Then Moca laughed and waved goodbye to Ran and Ran looked at her with an affectionate, exhausted look and placed her hands over Moca’s collar and kissed her.

How odd.

Yukina stopped to consider the situation. She was under the impression Moca was dating Chisato. At least it seemed that way when Yukina walked in on them in the CiRCLE dressing room a few weeks ago with half their costumes on the floor. Perhaps Chisato really was just helping Moca fix a broken zipper with her mouth, as she insisted for half an hour before finally sending Yukina off with the limited edition Nyansuke keychain on her bag that had deeply distracted Yukina the entire time. She assumed it was a bribe but perhaps Chisato was simply very friendly.

“What are you looking at?” Ran looked at Yukina over Moca’s shoulder with the sort of glare that was more cute than menacing. Like a kitten strutting around a bowl of milk. Which kittens shouldn’t do, due to their lactose intolerance, but still it was the exact expression on Ran’s face.

What was she thinking about again?

“W-what?” Ran took Yukina’s silence for judgement. “You’ve never seen a homie kiss before?”

Yukina’s knowledge of kissing was limited. Kisses were meant for people you loved. At least that’s what Lisa told Yukina when Lisa kissed her. And then Lisa asked her how it felt, and then Yukina said “wet” which was apparently not the correct answer because Lisa hardly talked to her for a month. Lisa was rarely wrong but she was also twelve at the time and twelve years olds are known for being very stupid. Perhaps things had changed.

“I’m unfamiliar with a ‘homie kiss’.” Perhaps it was like a French kiss, which Yukina had only ever heard of but assumed was when one kissed in a beret. Where was the nation of Homie?

Ran crossed her arms, lips curving in a smug smile. “Minato-san doesn’t even know about homie kisses! HA!”

Moca looped her arm around Ran’s neck and destroyed her sense of superiority in one fell swoop. “Ran didn’t know about them until last week~.”

“Oh, really.” Yukina’s lips twitched up. She couldn’t be certain why Ran’s previous ignorance brought her pleasure, perhaps it was rivalry related. Having a rival was very complicated. “Mitake-san, will you teach me about the homie kiss?”

Any fragments of confidence Ran still clung to shattered. “W-well.”

“Hehe.” Moca dreamily danced her way between Ran and Yukina, sidling up to Yukina with a purr in her voice. “Your homies are your closest pals. Your bros, your sisters, your non-binary misters~.”

“I’m not certain that last part is accurate.”

“It rhymes and that’s what counts.” Moca’s forefingers waved in the air like a pair of conductor’s batons.

“So for Aoba-san and Mitake-san your homies are Afterglow?”

“Exaaactly. We give each other little smoocheroos.” Moca kissed the air with an impressive wet slurp. “Just a little I love you buddy.”

The rose covered gears in Yukina’s brain began to spin. “Does this improve your sound?”

“That’s not really the point of—Woah!”

“Of course it does!” Ran pushed Moca out of the way and stabbed her finger in Yukina’s chest. “Afterglow’s passion comes from our unbeatable friendship. If you don’t homie kiss are you even a real band?!”

Yukina had long accepted her emotions were a little muted. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel, she simply didn’t feel as loudly as others. But, in that moment, all she needed to express the full fury she felt at the challenge to Roselia’s integrity were three words.

“Is that so?”

* * *

“And that, I’m sure you all understand, is why for the good of Roselia we must kiss our homies.” With a swish of her wrist, Yukina smacked her long telescopic pointer on the white board she had painstakingly dragged to CiRCLE in order to detail her five point kissing plan for the sake of her bandmates. The plastic finger at the end bounced on the word “homie.” “I will not be accepting questions.”

“Yukina what is this?” Lisa asked in a failing attempt to keep a level voice.

“Lisa. No questions. Only kissing the homies.”

“What happened to personal feelings have no place in Roselia?!”

“Lisa. I have learned over our many adventures that friendship is the secret to unlocking true musical potential.”

Lisa slumped into her seat, head thudding into her hands. “Suddenly I miss the old Yukina...”

Rinko raised a shaking hand. “Y-you’re going to rate us?”

“Yes.” Yukina flicked her pointer into her hand, trying to hide her wince as she accidentally whipped herself. “Without a numerical evaluation we will have no way to track improvement.”

“That seems… very… logical.” Sayo struggled to say with a bright red face, clearly overwhelmed by the brilliance of Yukina’s idea.

“Precisely.”

“One final question.” Once again Lisa interrupted. Perhaps Lisa did not understand Yukina’s very clear instructions.

“No questions.”

“Why is Ran here?”

The five members of Roselia all turned at once to the corner where Ran stood with her arms crossed and an uncomfortable grimace on her face. “… Why is Ran here?”

It was incredibly obviously why and yet Yukina still had to explain herself. What a chore. “So Mitake-san can witness the heights Roselia’s homie kisses will reach.”

Sayo nodded, “Of course.”

“Sayo you don’t have to agree with her,” Lisa chuckled nervously. “And Ran you don’t have to stay here.”

Ran’s head sunk into her jacket. The tips of her ears were cherry red. Yukina counted that as a point for Roselia. “N-no way. I won’t leave ‘til Yukina… kisses her homies.”

“I’ll go first!” Ako bounced out of her seat.

“Excellent.” Yukina slid her pointer closed. “You may kiss me.”

Unsurprisingly, Ako kissed without any hesitation. She made up the height difference between them with the stretch of her neck and gave Yukina a quick peck with her eyes screwed shut and her fists clenching. Her kiss was like a baby bird trying to eat food on its own for the first time.

“5,” Yukina said after a short pause. It was hardly a kiss at all but Yukina could sense the potential there. One day Ako would blossom into a homie truly worth kissing.

Ako pouted but accepted Yukina’s answer with the dignity expected of a member of Roselia. She returned to her seat.

“Lisa.” Yukina blinked at her oldest friend. “Come kiss me.”

“No way…” Lisa groaned.

Yukina’s head tilted to the sigh. “But you are my best homie?”

Lisa was struggling. Her face journeyed through many emotions endearment, exasperation, pleading before finally settling on resignation. “Urg!” She threw up her hands and stood, marching up to Yukina and placing her hands on Yukina’s waist.

Lisa tasted like watermelon. It wasn’t a flavor Yukina was particularly fond of but it was a refreshing burst of summertime on her lips. Everything about Lisa was simply… lovely. The way the many waves of her hair brushed against Yukina’s cheek as she pressed their lips together, how fruity her tropical shampoo smelled, how she lightly squeezed Yukina’s waist in time with the gentle parting and reconnection between them. It was nice.

And a bit boring. “6.”

“6?!” Lisa’s eyes rolled so hard Yukina idly wondered if she could still see. “I did this.” She muttered as she walked back to her seat.“Rei was right. I enable this behavior.”

Sayo stood up from her seat as soon as Lisa sat down, rigid with her proper posture. “Minato-san, may I go next?”

“Of course,” Yukina smiled with pride. “As always you are exemplary.”

Gagging noises retched out from the corner.

Sayo’s approach was slow despite the very short distance between her seat and Yukina’s position. Perhaps it only felt slow as anticipation squeezed Yukina’s chest. She dismissed it as nerves. Sayo soared as a musician so surely she would soar as a… kisser. Was that the proper term for one who kisses? It seemed gauche for someone as noble as Sayo.

Once they faced each other, Sayo reached out to rest her hands on Yukina’s shoulders, staring with the full intensity of her green-gold eyes fixed on Yukina. “I am going to kiss you. Is that acceptable?”

Yukina’s mouth was suddenly unacceptably dry. Still, she didn’t want to pause for a water break. “Completely.”

Sayo leaned down. Her lips brushed the corner of Yukina’s mouth. A queer tingling sensation spread out in a circle across Yukina’s face, centering on corner Sayo touched. Yukina had never felt a sensation like that but before she could attempt to feel it again, Sayo pulled away with a downcast look, “I apologize, I missed. May I attempt again?”

“Of course. As many times as you wish.”

Lisa’s groan put the room’s sound proofing to test.

Once again, Sayo leaned in. Her nose bumped Yukina’s—the tingling spread again, not entirely unlike the urge to sneeze but much more pleasant—and she pulled back. Sayo cast her gaze to the side with an angry, emotional grunt. “I am an embarrassment to Roselia.”

“Sayo.” Yukina tilted Sayo’s chin up with a small smile. “Should I kiss you instead? After all, am I not your homie too?”

Yukina could vaguely make out the sounds of Ran talking to Lisa. “Is this like a normal practice for you guys?”

But she was primarily focused on her loyal bandmate who bit her lower lip and nodded. “…for the good of Roselia.”

“For the good of Roselia.” With her hand still on Sayo’s chin, Yukina kissed her. Ah, the feeling was so much more wonderful when their lips were on target. Her entire face felt so pleasant as their lips rolled over each other in a comfortable connection.

There was a soft click as they parted—a beautiful note if every Yukina had heard one. She wanted to make the sound again, but there was business to do. “9.”

“9?!” Lisa shouted incredulously.

“Sayo is an excellent kisser,” Yukina declared, casting her hand out to her crowd. No one had made her feel as Sayo did, therefore Sayo was the best of the group thus far. Numbers that Yukina made up could not possibly lie.

Sayo bowed deeply with a smile and a precious blush. “Thank you Minato-san.” Yukina’s heart fluttered. She would have to get that checked out later. Perhaps Lisa would know what caused it.

Yukina turned to the last precious member of her band as Sayo returned to her seat. “Rinko.”

Rinko squeaked and stayed glued in place.

“Rinko. Kiss me. For Roselia.”

“Yukina…san. I can’t… move… my legs…” Rinko hid behind her hair.

Yukina nodded solemnly, “Would you prefer I come to you?”

“Yukina!” Lisa protested. “I won’t let you force Rinko into thi—”

Rinko interrupted quicker than they’d ever heard her speak. “Yes please.”

Pride filled Yukina again as exhaustion took over Lisa. She would never force a member of Roselia to do something she didn’t want to. But, of course, their hearts were all united. Yukina approached Rinko’s seated form. Slowly, she placed her hands on the sides of the chair and began to lean forward.

There was hardly time to anticipate the kiss before Rinko grabbed Yukina by the frilly collar of her shirt and pulled her down the rest of the way to Rinko’s lips. Rinko’s form was impeccable. She started with one long deliberate kiss before breaking into a series of lighter, relaxing pecks across Yukina’s lips. Yukina sighed into Rinko’s mouth, so relaxed by Rinko’s mouth ministrations that her own mouth fell open just a bit and Rinko slipped inside.

At first Yukina was shocked by the new move. It took a moment for her to realize what Rinko had done but then, then it hit her. Rinko’s tongue? Yes. What an ingenious addition! Rinko was truly the innovative mind of Roselia. Yukina welcomed Rinko’s tongue into her mouth as their collaboration deepened.

Rinko pulled them apart after a very enjoyable few minutes. The boldness of her kiss completely undermined by how deeply she seemed to want to disappear into the earth. “… was that… good?”

Yukina struggled. There was no doubt that, from a technical standpoint, Rinko was clearly the superior kisser. But no matter how skillful Rinko was, she hadn’t made Yukina feel the same tingling, heart throbbing feeling that Sayo did. Could kissing also feature the same mysterious, immeasurable quality that music held? There were so many mysteries in the world. Perhaps she should not have rated Sayo so highly. In the end, technical skill is what she had to rate upon. “10.”

“Yeah Rin Rin!” Ako cheered, lifting Rinko’s hand away from her face in order to high five her best friend. “Kissing Queen!”

“Ako-chan… please…”

Yukina looked out at her band of people of variable kissing skill and smiled. Ran was right, homie kissing was a way to bring them all together.

“Cool, cool, you’re all really great friends I’ve confirmed that so can I go now?”

Oh! She’d almost forgotten Ran had witnessed Roselia’s perfect symmetry. Yukina turned to Ran, red faced and trying to look anywhere but at Yukina and stated what she thought was perfectly obvious. “But Mitake-san. You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Ran’s mouth dangled open. “What.”

“We are homies are we not? What are rivals but homies under a different name?” Yukina stepped towards Ran.

Ran pressed against the wall as Yukina continued to walk forward, trying to meld with the wall. Of course she could not. “I—You—!”

“If you are too afraid of how powerful Roselia has become through our new unity, I understand.” They were close enough that Yukina would barely even have to move to kiss her.

Ran glanced over her shoulder, probably to their audience. Yukina hoped Ran, with her homie kissing experience would help the lesser skilled members of the band learn something. “Of course I’m not scared!”

Yukina waited as Ran’s eyes fidgeted between Yukina’s eyes and her lips. “Mitake? Are you going to kiss me?”

“I’m getting to it.” Ran huffed.

“Should I kiss you as I kissed Sayo?”

“I said I’m getting to it!” Ran grabbed Yukina by the shoulders and spun them around, pushing Yukina into the wall and pressing her forearm over Yukina’s head. There were exactly 3 centimeters between their heights—not that Yukina cared—and Ran Mitake used every single one. With one hot burst of air over Yukina’s lips, Ran descended.

Ran’s kiss was very different from Sayo’s—the new gold standard in Yukina’s mind. While Sayo made her feel comfortable, cozy even, as if she was snuggled by a fireplace with a sleeping cat on her lap, Ran made her feel as though she were IN the fireplace. Every bit of her burned at Ran’s messy insistence. When Ran missed her lips, she played it off as if it were part of the act—she just wanted to give Yukina’s chin some attention. When both of her lips clasped over Yukina’s upper lip it became a needy pull. It was a performance for Yukina’s sake and that was hardly fair. Yukina preferred duets.

Yukina pushed back, her hand snaking up to grab at Ran’s leather jacket and deny her leave to pull away. She chased with greedy lips, unwilling to wait for an opportunity but instead taking a lesson from Rinko and coaxing Ran’s lips open so her tongue could slip inside Ran’s mouth and explore for herself.

Ran mewled at the intrusion. It had an instant calming effect on Ran that Ran clearly refused to give into, thumping her fist against the wall and pushing Yukina’s tongue back. It was very exciting to combat Ran in this new way, tongue versus tongue, mouth versus mouth. The fire in her belly only grew with every stroke, as if they kissed longer she would eventually pour the flames into Ran.

A sharp nip at her bottom lip surprised Yukina away from Ran’s lips. She raised a hand to her mouth, over the tender spot. “You bit me.”

“Yeah!” Ran snarled centimeters away from her face before hesitantly adding, “… did you like it?”

“I shall add half a point to your total for it.”

A pleased little smile grew on Ran’s face. “… cool.”

“We should continue our research.” Yukina cupped Ran’s burning cheek.

“T-totally.” Ran gulped, closing in on Yukina. “For the good of Roselia or whatever.”

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH!” Suddenly, Yukina found herself wrenched away from Ran, Lisa popping between them with her hands pushing them apart. “Jeez. That’s _definitely not_ a homie kiss.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Yukina dabbed at her lips with a handkerchief as Ran rubbed at her face with the back of her hand as if she’d tasted something disgusting. Impossible. Yukina always brushed her teeth.

Oh dear. How could she possibly rank Ran? Her technique was not as skilled as Rinko’s but to judge her against Sayo felt impossible. They had both made her feel so different but equally wonderful. It was impossible to decide which she liked more—um who had the most technical kissing prowess—, not without further research. “9.” So they had to be tied.

Sayo and Ran regarded each other with the same look as a pair of tomcats examining each other for weakness. That was no good. They were both excellent kissers in their own right, there was no reason for jealousy.

“Whoo! Rin Rin wins!” Ako pumped her fists in the air.

“It’s… not a contest…” But Rinko smiled proudly anyway.

“Great, we finished smooching,” Lisa sighed. “Can we actually have band practice now?”

Yukina shook her head. There was a solution to the new Ran and Sayo problem. “I think it is very important that we break for the day now and practice on our own.”

Lisa’s eyes narrowed. “… Practice music or…?”

“Sayo and Mitake-san will return with me to my home for further practice.”

“Ah. There we go.”

Sayo and Ran’s eyebrows raised but neither protested the idea. Instead they gravitated to Yukina’s side, eyeing each other in a temporary truce.

“The rest of you should think long and hard about your technique.” Yukina paused and added. “Except for Rinko, who is perfect.”

“Rin Rin can help me study!”

“Maybe… in a few… centimeters… Ako-chan…”

Yukina looked over her band and smiled with pride. They truly were always greater heights for them to reach and there was no one in the world she would rather try for them with. Homie kisses had unlocked such potential in them. She turned her head to the two at her side. “Sayo. Mitake-san. Are you ready?”

“Always, Minato-san.” Sayo smiled warmly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ran rolled her eyes in a way Yukina recognized as friendly.

As they walked towards the door, Yukina mused aloud, “Perhaps if you two kiss each other you can combine your techniques.”

Lisa collapsed onto the floor, head in her hands. “It took me six years of being an open lesbian to get a girlfriend and Yukina just got two at once…”

Yukina paused at the door, flanked by Sayo and Ran and sighed pityingly at her oldest, clueless friend. “Please. Lisa. These are my homies.”

**Author's Note:**

> They absolutely are not homies but it takes Yukina like three months to realize she's in a very successful poly triad with Sayo and Ran.


End file.
